


Рубиновое сердце, золотая голова

by Gevion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Позже, много позже — лет через двести, а может быть, и триста, — об этом станут судачить в тавернах и на площадях отстроенных заново городов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рубиновое сердце, золотая голова

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан для ЗФБ-2016.  
> Автор вдохновлялся романом «Джонатан Стрендж и мистер Норрелл» Сюзанны Кларк.

Позже, много позже — лет через двести, а может быть, и триста, — об этом станут судачить в тавернах и на площадях отстроенных заново городов. Жил, мол, однажды человек с горячим рубиновым сердцем, с холодной золотоволосой головой, и было это во времена, когда магия еще изредка возвращалась в этот мир, а по земле ходили, сотрясая тяжелыми шагами целые крепости, великаны-людоеды — уж несколько столетий с тех пор прошло.

Старая Марта забыла и глупый Мартин забыл, не помнят его даже затворники в монастырях, но родился тот человек великим воином, последней надеждой для людей. Только как бы хитер он ни был, даже ему было не под силу изгнать великанов. Солдаты гибли, а подлецы, укрывшиеся за каменными стенами, роптали все громче, и король с трусливой заячьей душой трепетал от страха за собственную жизнь в высокой столице. Крепкие каменные стены, текучая вода, освященная земля и огненные завесы не могли остановить страшную беду.

И тогда — о, можете не верить, но так все и было, спросите у земли, у травы, что помнит те времена до сих пор — тогда из подземного царства явился колдун, последний в своем роде. Магия и прежде неохотно давалась в человеческие руки, а после него перестала откликаться совсем. На великих чародеев золотого века он был похож разве что гордым нравом и нежеланием склонять голову перед кем бы то ни было — только и умел что ходить по отражениям в зеркалах и воде так, как мы — по земле. Его боялись и ненавидели, звали лжецом и наверняка казнили бы как отпетого преступника, не будь он самым быстрым и ловким вором из всех, что видывал свет. Оценив его скорость и силу по достоинству, великий воин решил, что сможет уговорить колдуна. А колдуну было нечего терять.

А дальше? А что дальше — все знают. Люди снова заселили поля и равнины, великаны не показываются уже несколько столетий, а каменные стены стоят на своих местах.

* * *

В верхнем городе зимний воздух сухой и безвкусный, как талый снег, и только пар, поднимающийся над канализационными решетками, напоминает о том, какие зимы внизу: теплые, душные и неизменно воняющие дерьмом.

С каждого совета в столице Эрвин возвращается разбитым от долгой дороги и вынужденного безделья и только качает головой:

— Опять отказали. Сейчас ничего не получится, Леви. Придется ждать разрешения до весны.

Эрвин подчиняется высшему начальству, а Леви — Эрвину: они ждут.

Время тянется медленно. Стойкие холода закончились еще месяц назад, но за стенами снег тает неохотно даже на самом солнцепеке. Леви достаточно и этого — тонкой пленки воды поверх льда, отражающей свет, — но остальные ходить теми же путями, что и он, не умеют, а в гололед им не удастся взять с собой лошадей. В столице об этом, конечно, знают. Наверняка хотели отмахнуться и отправить его в пасти к великанам в одиночку, чтобы не рисковать лишний раз жизнями обычных солдат, да только Эрвин ни за что бы не согласился. Леви благодарен ему, даже если тот стоит на своем лишь потому, что видит в нем идеальное оружие и собственную наивную надежду.

Впрочем, будь приказ идти в одиночку, Леви бы все равно согласился — ему не привыкать. Выплывет он или нет — всегда зависело только от него самого.

Высшие чины либо не верят в него, либо не верят ему, а сила и нечеловеческая скорость кажутся достоинствами лишь странному Эрвину, мотивы которого и так никто не понимает, да Ханджи — та просто не в себе. Остальные боятся. Им проще вытолкнуть Леви за стены, лишив места и воинского пайка, избавиться, как от назойливой проблемы. Принести его в жертву великанам, чтоб не мешался под ногами и не мозолил глаза, и рассказать остальным, что нет и не было никакого колдовства.

Горожане узнают о нем не иначе как из истерических выкриков истово верующих в святых Марию, Розу и Сину и либо боятся проклятого колдуна так же сильно, как великие лорды в совете, либо не обращают внимания на эти пересуды вовсе. Большинство их них никогда не видело ни магии, ни пролитой великанами людской крови, размываемой дождем. Леви для таких был и остается бывшим вором, который и умеет-то всего ничего — ходить внутри зеркал. «Неизвестная природа способностей». Формулировка в засекреченном деле кажется мутной даже ему самому, что уж говорить о твердолобых вояках и деревенских простаках, не привыкших мучить свои жиденькие мозги лишними размышлениями.

Леви пробирается по улицам как можно быстрее, дышит городским воздухом как можно меньше, не глядя на разжиревших глупцов. И собирает оставшееся терпение в кулак: разрешения на новую вылазку придется ждать до весны.

* * *

Всю неделю после дня святой Марии свершаются чудеса, это всем известно: мироточат ее изображения, встают с постелей хворые, зачинают детей бесплодные. Так говорят в каждом аккуратненьком домишке здесь, наверху, так нашептывают своим чистеньким наивным деткам жители поверхности: «Спи, мой хороший, спи, моя милая, великаны до вас не доберутся. Мария защитит». Леви даже в детстве не верил в эту чепуху. Божьей воли в том, что великаны еще не разбили внутренние города в пыль, мало. Мария приносит чудеса в подоле своего праздничного одеяния, когда их творят руки смертных — но простакам отчего-то легче верить в иное. Ради их спасения Эрвин ведет на смерть сотни, из которых вернуться удается лишь десяткам, а неблагодарные глупцы с ненавистью шипят раненым вслед.

Всю неделю после дня святой Марии льют ранние весенние дожди, и к исходу пятых суток почва наконец перестает впитывать влагу. Продавленная огромными ступнями великанов, она оседает еще сильнее, и неглубокие, по колено человеку, озера тянутся до самого видимого края земли.

Эрвин ожесточается, темнеет лицом: наверняка понимает, насколько опасными могут быть недовольство горожан из-за испорченных праздников — _«они уводят наших мальчиков в такой день»_ — и страх перед будущими потерями, но лучшего времени все равно не найти. Леви слишком устал ждать и вспоминать, как много потерял он сам.

«Ты знаешь, что делать. Скоро начнем», — говорит Эрвин, бросив взгляд на едва подернутые рябью лужи на мостовой, а Леви в знак согласия коротко кивает: он знает. Он давно готов. Только и нужно, что тронуть пальцами холодную поверхность зеркала или воды, вдавить в отражение ладонь, скользнуть внутрь и появиться на другом конце, будто через зачарованную дверь, чтобы поразить великана в слабое место, оставаясь невидимкой — это так же просто, как дышать.

* * *

Под землей это называли магией, а его — чертовым колдуном. Леви огрызался, чтобы не трогали, жил как одичавший зверь, признающий только своих, и бежал со всех ног до тех пор, пока не попался в капкан врага. Что Эрвин враг ему, он решил сразу и поклялся, что ни за что не смирится с предложенной сделкой. Сопротивлялся, пока хватало сил, не думая, зачем, и до последнего собирался убить Эрвина. А потом потерял в первой же схватке с великанами самое дорогое и вдруг задумался — не успел сбежать. Смирился с мягкой постелью, со светлыми казармами, полными воздуха, и с тем, что больше не приходится, спасаясь, скользить по отражениям зеркал нижнего города и воровать еду.

Теперь у него новые враги: фанатики с ликами Марии на обвивающих шею золотых цепях, при виде него складывающие пальцы в жест, защищающий от недоброй силы, которые жаждут пустить проклятому колдуну кровь; трусы, прячущиеся за толстыми стенами сокровищниц, переполненных золотом до краев; а еще великаны — пришлось увидеть их воочию и потерять друзей, чтобы это понять.

Теперь Леви дышит воздухом, пропитавшимся гарью погребальных костров и вонью гигантских трупов, и никогда и не забывает о том, что было раньше — когда он жил как жилось и ничем не дорожил. Ни о ком не заботился, пока не вытащил из-под носа разъяренного толстого пекаря чумазых и исхудавших мальчишку и девчонку, до последнего не желавших выпускать из рук черствый хлеб. В сердце Изабель горело пламя ярче, чем сотня рубинов, а под непослушными прядями Фарлана, на солнце отливавших чистым золотом, скрывался светлый и цепкий ум. Леви почитал их за единственные свои сокровища и берег как умел — под кожей, за ребрами, у самого сердца. Не хватило даже этого.

Было бы легко возненавидеть Эрвина, но легкие пути для Леви давно заказаны. Теперь — и это самое странное — Эрвин для Леви не враг.

В гарнизоне шепчутся, что командор родился бессердечным, в городской полиции говорят, будто он вырвал себе сердце, а вместе с ним и уязвимость из собственной груди. Если при нем упоминают эти слухи, Эрвин только отмахивается, устало прикрывая глаза: каждая смерть ложится ему на плечи тенью, тяжелым черным плащом. Изредка, поздними вечерами в штабе, он смотрит так, будто все знает и чувствует — не вину, нет, и даже не сожаление, но печаль.

Фарлан принимал Леви любым, а Изабель мечтала научиться ходить по зазеркалью так же, как он. Тех, кто не считал его скользким выродком, который всегда рад ударить в спину, и раньше было мало, а после их смерти стало еще меньше. Эрвин-бывший-враг, о котором чешут языками ничуть не меньше, — из таких.

Привыкнув заглядывать за изнанку зеркал, Леви научился видеть с изнаночной стороны и людей. Глубоко внутри сердце Эрвина горит ничуть не холоднее, чем у многих — если не следить за ним, ему не сносить золотоволосой головы.

Теперь — смириться с этим сложно, сложнее всего — он для Леви и не друг. Хочется сберечь его под кожей, за ребрами, глубоко внутри, вот только Леви не доверяет сам себе. Все сокровища, что ему когда-либо принадлежали, потеряны, растоптаны, обращены великанами в пыль: поросли ведьминой травой и ядовитой осокой, пролились порченой кровью, стали темной водой под мостом.

Что украдено у вора — проклято на века.

* * *

Лезвия заточены, а снаряжение уложено, и тревога сворачивается в животе скользкой змеей. После зимы оголодавших великанов будет больше в несколько раз. Получив из столицы депешу с королевским благословением, Эрвин торопит людей: нужно успеть, пока вода за стенами не ушла в землю, иначе в бою с великанами Леви будет ничем не лучше обычных солдат.

Эрвина Леви находит в собственной комнате, у запотевшего оконного стекла.

— Дождь скоро стихнет. Пора. — Тот не отрывает взгляда от окна, только запинается на секунду, будто не может решить, стоит ли продолжать: — Двери открыты, сейчас я не стал бы тебя держать. Понимаешь?

Вопрос Эрвина звучит и как предложение, и как уловка, и как проявление недоверия — на самом деле это всего лишь глупость, которую твердолобый дурак крепко вбил себе в светлую башку. Он не любит терять людей, даже если видит в них лишь орудие в собственных руках. Вот только в том, что он видит в Леви лишь орудие, уже нельзя быть уверенным наверняка.

Леви думает: «Я никогда не собирался сбегать». Думает: «Мне некуда идти». А отвечает только: «Тебе от меня не избавиться».

Эрвин один стоит того, чтобы остаться.

«Сделай или умри, — так звучал спущенный сверху приказ, и раньше Леви это устраивало. — А еще лучше — сделай и наконец подохни». Теперь же ему смертельно жаль, что нельзя поделиться хотя бы долей своих умений. И что он никогда — даже если однажды люди победят всех великанов — не сможет увести Эрвина в отражение за собой. Не увидит, как с годами его сердце будет греть все слабее, а в волосах станет больше не золота, а седины.

Эрвин наивно верит в возможность спасти всех, пожертвовав многими, а Леви еще более наивно верит ему. И надеется, что принесенной жертвы окажется достаточно: ему снова есть что терять.

Когда Эрвин подходит ближе, берет его за запястье и касается ладони, Леви читает по его пересохшим губам: «Сделай и постарайся не умереть». Прижимая кулак к сердцу, он клянется в вечной верности именно Эрвину — не королю.

* * *

Когда со всем покончено, за стенами по-весеннему холодно, и ветер продувает равнину насквозь. Отравленные ядовитой великанской кровью на много миль вокруг, поля еще долго не будут плодоносить, а те, кто прилег отдохнуть в мягкую, влажную землю, не встанут, сколько их ни буди. Золотые головы оказались слишком тяжелыми, а рубиновые сердца выжгли себя дотла.

Первая победа горчила на языке и была похожа на поражение, но за ней последовали другие. Оказалось, нужно было просто поверить, что смерти не существует, а шерстяной плащ — это крепкая броня. Эрвин-бесстрашный командир, Эрвин-бессердечный воин, истекающий жизнью по капле у Леви на руках, всегда умел верить в недосягаемое и заставлял верить в него других.

Догорает закат, и лик святой Марии на последнем уцелевшем стяге тонет во тьме. Леви переводит взгляд на узкую полоску света на горизонте, чтобы не видеть оторванный у самого плеча рукав и дочерна пропитавшуюся кровью командорскую нашивку.

— Смотри на меня, Леви. Смотри только на меня, — с силой выталкивая каждое слово, хрипит Эрвин. — Постарайся не умереть, ладно? — И первым закрывает глаза.

Леви доверил бы ему собственную жизнь и чужие — все, кроме одной: жизни самого Эрвина. И поэтому, сам не зная, что и как он делает, Леви забирает его сердце себе: под кожу, за ребра, глубоко внутрь.

* * *

Позже, много позже — лет через двести, а может быть, и триста, — об этом будут судачить в тавернах и на площадях отстроенных заново городов. Старая Марта станет взволнованно прижимать руки к сердцу, а глупый Мартин — качать головой. Молодой матери придется утешать испуганных малышей: «Не плачь, мой хороший, не плачь, моя милая, это все сказки, великаны ушли. Им до вас не добраться. Мария сбережет».

И каждый, кто развесил уши, представит, как страшно было бы жить взаперти или превратиться в начинку для праздничного людоедского пирога — вздрогнет, осенит себя священным знаком и пойдет скорее домой. Покурит, задумавшись, на крыльце с приятелями, выпьет эля с сыновьями и ляжет пораньше спать. А наутро все забудет.

Только тихий и неприметный малый, просидевший весь вечер на скамье в дальнем углу, выслушает историю до конца, поднимется неспешно, бросит на стол несколько очень старых, покрывшихся патиной монет, брезгливо вытерев после них руки, и, наклонившись к уху ближайшего зазевавшегося дурака, фыркнет: «Нет никаких колдунов и воинов. И доброй святой Марии тоже нет, от нее осталась гора булыжников, поросших мхом. Меньше слушай городских пьяниц и деревенских дур».

Потом дождется, чтобы о нем снова забыли, скользнет в узкий боковой коридор, ведущий к кладовым, найдет на стене небольшое зеркало и ухмыльнется отражению в нем. Там, в глубине, мерцающей при тусклом свете свечи, будто из тумана появится высокая фигура со светло горящей короной золотистых волос.

Тогда коротышка запахнет покрепче слишком большую для него куртку, под которой на мгновение мелькнет ярко-алое свечение, и приблизится к серебристой поверхности вплотную.

А потом шагнет внутрь.

* * *

— Вот теперь ты действительно бессердечный старикан, — говорит Леви своим самым ворчливым тоном и поводит обнаженным плечом: весенними ночами Эрвин горяч, будто печка, и прилипчив, словно банный лист.

Эрвин в ответ смеется и крепче обхватывает его правой рукой поперек груди.

— Мое сердце запрятано надежнее сокровищ всех земных королей.


End file.
